majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chandler Ryan
|latest = }} Chandler Ryan was an immigration lawyer, the son of Judge Virginia Ryan and a child molester. History Chandler was born to Judge Virginia "Fry-Em" Ryan and was part of a close-knit family. He eventually became a lawyer specializing in immigration cases with possible political ambitions. By the time of his death, Chandler was engaged and had recently bought a house that he was renovating. His fiancé was not living with him and was continuing to live in Idaho until their wedding. Unknown to most, Chandler had a much darker side. Starting at an unknown age, Chandler began molesting his cousin Sean Farrell. Due to the close-knit nature of their family, Sean's parents often sent him to help Chandler with various tasks despite Sean's protests. Believing that Judge Ryan would never believe him, Sean kept the molestations to himself. Chandler eventually stopped molesting Sean in Sean's senior year of high school, but had caused significant emotional trauma to Sean by then. Sean speculated that Chandler moved on to someone else after he finished with Sean. Over the course of his career as an immigration lawyer, Chandler targeted the children of his immigrant clients. It is unknown how many boys Chandler molested, but three parents complained, including Eva Suarez. Chandler, with the help of his mother who refused to believe the allegations, managed to cover up the cases. How he ultimately did so is unknown, but presumably included some form of settlement with the families as they signed non-disclosure agreements. Chandler eventually started molesting his younger cousin, Henry Farrell. Under the guise of Henry helping him to paint his new house, Chandler got Henry to come over one night and molested him. Henry called Sean afterwards for a ride home. Due to the emotional trauma Chandler inflicted, Sean had flunked out of college and realized what Chandler was doing to his little brother from the way Henry was acting. By the time Sean arrived to pick up Henry, his anger had reached a boiling point. In an attempt to scare Chandler into leaving Henry alone, Sean tossed a patio chair through Chandler's glass doors as he was painting. Sean angrily confronted Chandler to leave Henry alone and over Chandler molesting him as well. Chandler retaliated by claiming that he did nothing that Sean didn't want and that Sean had liked being molested by him. Snapping, Sean attacked Chandler who tried to flee. As Chandler tried to climb the fence, Sean knocked him off with a shovel and impaled Chandler in the neck with the shovel blade, killing him. Following Chandler's death, he was thought to have been killed by the Fifth Dynasty Aryan gang due to Judge Ryan's case against them. As the investigation continued, the Major Crimes Division discovered Chandler's covered-up molestations and realized that both Henry and Sean had been molested by him as well. Judge Ryan was forced to face the truth of Chandler's depraved actions as she watched Sean describe what Chandler did to him and how he lost control and killed Chandler after Chandler claimed that Sean liked being molested. Ultimately, Judge Ryan spoke up for Sean in court and asked for every possible consideration when trying Sean for the death of her son. Due to Judge Ryan speaking on Sean's behalf, he was only charged with manslaughter in the death of Chandler. The Major Crimes detectives agreed with this decision, believing that Sean had never gone to Chandler's house with the intention of killing him. Modus Operandi Chandler's known modus operandi was to target those who were particularly vulnerable to him. These victims included his cousins Sean and Henry Farrell and the sons of his immigrant clients. With the help of his mother, unwitting or witting, Chandler covered up his molestations with non-disclosure agreements and possibly settlements with the families. As shown with Sean Farrell, Chandler's one known long-term victim, Chandler eventually stopped molesting a person at a certain age. In Sean's case, it was when he was in his senior year of high school so he may have been too old for Chandler's tastes and Chandler moved on. Known Victims Chandler had five known victims, but the total number of children he molested is unknown. *Sean Farrell *The Suarez boy *At least two other immigrant children *Henry Farrell Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:LGBT Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Sexual Predators Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased